Across all sectors, industries, and geographies, demands continue for the electronic industry to provide products that are lighter, faster, smaller, multi-functional, more reliable, and more cost-effective. In order to meet these expanding requirements of so many and varied consumers, more electrical circuits need to be more highly integrated to provide the functions demanded. Across virtually all applications, there continues to be growing demand for reducing size, increasing performance, and improving features of integrated circuits.
The seemingly endless restrictions and requirements are no more visible than with products in our daily lives. Smaller and denser integrated circuits are required in many portable electronic products, such as smart phones, cell phones, digital cameras, portable computers, location based services devices, and voice recorders, as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, and industrial control systems.
Increased miniaturization of components, greater packaging density of integrated circuits (“ICs”), higher performance, and lower cost are ongoing goals of the computer industry. Semiconductor package structures continue to advance toward miniaturization, to increase the density of the components that are packaged therein while decreasing the sizes of the products that are made therefrom. This is in response to continually increasing demands on information and communication products for ever-reduced sizes, thicknesses, and costs, along with ever-increasing performance. Different challenges arise from increased functionality integration and miniaturization.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit packaging system including increased integration and more miniaturization. In view of the ever-increasing need to increase functionality and reduce sizes, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.